


Student No. 14 and Student No. 15 should slap each other’s cheek as hard as they can.

by XunYi002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 Year anniversary- Kings game, Haikyuu Kings game, M/M, haikyuu ousama game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunYi002/pseuds/XunYi002
Summary: Oikawa and Ushijima should slap each other’s cheek as hard as they can.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 39





	Student No. 14 and Student No. 15 should slap each other’s cheek as hard as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Ousama entree for the Haikyuu Ousama game server on discord.  
> Hope you enjoyed it Anna.

###  **Student No. 14 and Student No. 15 should slap each other’s cheek as hard as they can.**  
  


The sound of many phones beeping at the same time for yet another order filled the classroom.  _ When are they ever going to stop?  _   
  
Ushijima stared at his phone as he read the order a couple of times to make sure he had read it right. But no matter how much he read it, it didn’t change. He had to hit Oikawa as hard as he could and in return, Oikawa was going to deliver him a slap of the same impact.    
  
He looked up from his phone and noticed Oikawa was looking his way too, with an expression he couldn’t determine. He studied the expression that was currently on the face of his classmates. But no matter how long he looked, he couldn’t decipher it.   
  
Distracting himself, he could hear the twins whisper to each other in the background. Are they laughing? Ushijima was about to turn his head to see what they were up to. But instead, he heard the voice of Kita, but unable to decipher what he was saying. After that, it grew really quiet, with just the whispers of the other students. Everyone could feel the tension rise in the classroom.

The sound of a moving chair filled the room and Ushijima watched how the other student in the order got up and moved over to where he was seated. “Let’s get this over with,” Oikawa spoke in an annoyed tone and already raised his hand, ready to hit him.  
  
The past few orders hadn’t been good and Ushijima knew better than to just ignore it and go for the punishment. It already had caused one of their classmates to die. He didn’t want to die, but neither did he feel the need to resort to violence. However, Oikawa’s hand moved through the air and a loud slap filled the room, causing all the other students to grow quiet.   
  
It didn’t hurt as much as he expected it to hurt, yet he raised his hand up and gently covered the cheek that had been hit. Had Oikawa held back? Did anyone else notice that? By the way, the whispers in the classroom turned louder as Ushijima knew he had pulled it off without anyone noticing.   
  
“It is your turn now,” Oikawa spoke and Ushijima gave him a stern nod in return to acknowledge his statement. He moved his hand away from his cheek and used it to push himself up from his chair. Yet he hesitated as he raised his hand into the air. Would he be able to pull off the same way that Oikawa had done? He wasn’t as good of an actor as the other was.   
  
“Are you going to do it or what?” His eyes met those of Oikawa, who seemed to look at him with confidence. He trusted him with this, didn’t he? In one shift moment, another loud slap filled the air.   
  
The eyes that looked at him no longer showed the confidence it had held before. Instead, tears welled up in those very same eyes. Ushijima had failed, as he could feel his stomach take a turn on the sight. He moved his hand up to touch the place he had hit the other students. Oikawa seemed to have other plans as he slapped it away. “Don’t touch me!” He spoke before he turned around and moved back to his seat, leaving Ushijima standing there.   
  
→ **Order completed**  
  
Ushijima could hear the phones of his classmates go off again, without looking he knew the order had been fulfilled. It wouldn’t take long before all their phones would ring again and another order would appear on their screen.  
  
His eyes looked at the back of Oikawa who was hanging his head over his desk and Kita had turned to him rubbing his back gently to calm him down. The sight caused Ushijima to clench his fist but chose to quietly sit back in his chair again.  
  
Trying to focus on something else he looked at the twins instead of who were bickering about something that Ushijima couldn’t hear.   
  


It was after a while his phone vibrated, getting another message. He expected it to be from the king, though the sender of the message was someone entirely different.   
  
From Oikawa♡:  
Ushiwaka~  
Thank you for not hitting me at full strength. (人^▽') ~ ♡   
Hope my acting didn’t get to that silly head of yours. 


End file.
